


Happy Birthday

by resonae



Series: Sexual Tension [11]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin takes Jeremy to the Rockefeller Center, and it's freezing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> late fic for jeremy's birthday

It is fucking cold in New York in January, and Jeremy wants to yell at Colin for bringing him out here. His ears are freezing off, his hands are freezing off, his nose is freezing off, and his eyes are aching in the cold. “I’ve seen the tree.” He complains. “Multiple times.”

 

“You didn’t see it with me.” Colin snickers. Suddenly Jeremy wishes Rockefeller or whoever decided to put up a huge Christmas tree never existed or had the dumb idea, and then wonders _why_ the tree isn’t taken down after Christmas. He shoves one hand in his pocket. One hand is firmly gripped in Colin’s, who has it shoved it down his pocket.

 

Jeremy had argued against it– _what if people recognize us_? – but Colin had reassured him no one was going to notice because there were so much people. And Colin was right. Everyone was too busy either trying to stick with their group or to make their way through the crowd that no one noticed who was holding whose hand. Not only that, Jeremy and Colin had the excuse of the biting winter to have their faces almost completely covered with thick scarves.

 

Colin expertly maneuvers him through the crowd, though to be honest Jeremy has just as much experience maneuvering through crowds, _thank you very much_. The three is as Jeremy remembers it – to be honest pretty non-impressive. Just big with a lot of lights. He’s too busy grumbling at the amount of people and the cold and everything else that he almost misses the slide of a cool metal on his finger.

 

He looks up in surprise, and Colin is grinning at him – no, Colin is smiling at him. He weaves his fingers through Jeremy’s, and Colin feels the clink of a ring against his fingers. Colin tugs him along, away from the crowd, away from the noise, and Jeremy follows numbly.

 

He doesn’t really register where they are until they’re going up an elevator and he’s being eased into a room. He finally gets to look at the ring. It looks familiar. “Hey, isn’t this your…”

 

“Yeah.” Colin is fidgeting with the same ring on his right ring finger. Jeremy hasn’t seen it for a while, not ever since Colin had his bad breakup. “I’m not recycling it, or anything. If you want a new ring, I’ll get you one. It’s just.. It lost its owner. And I think I’ve found its new owner. You know.” There is an unmistakable blush on Colin’s cheeks.

 

Jeremy grins and rubs the ring on his hand. “Gonna keep it on your right?” Colin shrugs and slides it easily off his right hand to his left. Jeremy takes note of the stain of red that won’t disappear from his cheeks, and snickers. “Romantic doesn’t suit us.”

 

Colin snickered. “It could, for just a bit,” and Jeremy nods. “Come here.” He tugs Jeremy along to the large windows. The windows point directly to the Rockefeller Center, where Jeremy can see the tree and the ice skating rink and the mass of people. The tree looks pretty, from up where he is, sparkling serenely in the crowd of unruly people trying to get their piece of holiday tradition. Colin tugs him further on to a small, candlelit table.

 

Jeremy stops and stares. “Colin.” He says, unable to form anything else from his lips. Colin tugs him on. “What?”

 

Colin grins and sits Jeremy down in front of the cake. “Happy birthday.” Colin says, gripping Jeremy’s hands. “It’s past midnight.”

 

Jeremy glances up at Colin, who’s got his cellphone open. It reads, January 7th 0:01 AM. “Colin, what.” He says, still unable to form more coherent words. Colin only snickers and hands Jeremy a fork. Jeremy still isn’t thinking as he pushes his form into the cake – it’s a strawberry cheesecake, and Jeremy can’t figure out when Colin had gotten all this figured out.

 

“Hey.” Colin says, tapping him on the nose with a cake-smudged fork. “Don’t think about _how_. Just enjoy it.” The cake-smudged fork leaves a smudge on Jeremy’s nose, and Jeremy scooped a large chunk to wipe onto his cheek. Colin quirks an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”

 

Jeremy snickers, scoops a larger chunk and flicks his fork. It lands on Colin’s forehead. “Maybe.” The next few moments turn into an intense food fight where two action stars flick chunks of strawberry cheesecake at each other. The fight finally comes to a stop when Colin points out that they should be eating the cake.

 

By then the cake is half gone on their faces and clothes, and Colin and Jeremy can’t help but laugh as they shrug off their cake-splattered coats. They chat about things that mean nothing, smiling and laughing as they battle with their forks to get more out of the cake. This is new, Jeremy thinks, and not so bad. Usually they’re about violent sex and domination and submission, and this kind of romance is nice once in a while. They’re nudging each other’s’ feet under the table and stroking fingers on top of it.

 

It’s nice, but in the end they _are_ both men. So it doesn’t surprise him at all when they tug each other into bed and Colin fishes lube from his pocket.

 

“I’m thinking of a song,” Colin says, lazily unbuttoning his pants as Jeremy tugs his shirt up. Jeremy raises an eyebrow at him, and Colin grins. “50 cent’s In Da Club.”

 

Jeremy groans as the first line of the lyrics come to mind. “I’m not that short, okay?” He kicks Colin in the thigh for good measure, and Colin snickers as they fall back into bed together, their lips already seeking out each other.

 

Jeremy spreads his legs so Colin can settle in between them. They don’t bother with much preparation – he’s open enough from the morning to accept Colin inside after Colin lubes himself up quickly. Colin seeks his mouth out again, and Jeremy moans into it. “Happy birthday,” Colin whispers.

 

Jeremy nips at his tongue in response.


End file.
